


Three times Sam Blake didn't need her dad and the one time she did

by Wiccan507



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dad Bellamy Blake, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when a girl doesn't need her dad and times when she just really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Sam Blake didn't need her dad and the one time she did

Bellamy Blake had two loves in his life. The first, Clarke Griffin, was his soul mate. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that she was the love of his life. The second, Sam Blake, was his entire world. Sam Blake was exactly three months old and she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. She had chubby little fingers, dark fluffy hair and the cutest little smile he’d ever see. And he would do anything for her; even keep holding her while she screams into his ear.

“Sam, baby, please stop crying. Daddy loves you but if you don’t stop crying then I’m gonna go deaf in my right ear. And what happens when you’re older and if you fall on my right side then I won’t know it. So you see you really need to stop crying baby.”

“Bellamy?”

“Clarke! You’re awake?”

“It’s hard not to be.”

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to put her back to sleep but she just keeps crying.”

“Give her here.”

“I can do it.”

“I know but you have to be up in four hours so I’ll take care of her and you go to sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“You actually need to hand her to me.”

“Right.” He waits until Clarke is pressed closer to him and then lets her take Sam from his arms. Sam continues to cry until Clarke settles her in her arms and then she just stops. Just like that she stops crying.

“I guess she just needed you instead.”

&&&

                Sam has never gotten in trouble in her life, she’s always nice to everyone, and she’s that kid in school that shares her food with everyone. So that’s why Bellamy is trying to get to the school as fast as he can. The head teacher called him 13 minutes ago and asked him to come pick Sam up from school. The man had told him he’d tried Clarke first but she wasn’t answering and apparently Sam wouldn’t tell anyone what was wrong. He pulled up at the school and ran inside; he really didn’t want to waste any time getting to her. What if she’d been hurt? What if she’d hurt someone else? As he rounded the corner he could see his daughter slumped down in one of the seats, her arms wrapped around her waist.

“Sam!” The girls head shot up and her eyes bugged out as she saw him.

“What are you doing here? Where’s mom?”

“They couldn’t get hold of her so they called me.”

“Oh my god!”

“Sam what is going on?”

“I just need mom.” 

“Well, she’s not here. Sam please just tell me.”

“Dad just drop it okay!” At that moment, the head teacher popped his head round the corner and smiled at him.

“Mr. Blake it’s wonderful to meet you.”

“And you. What happened?”

“Your daughter has refused to go to her lessons this afternoon and she won’t reveal to us why. We were hoping she would tell you.”

“She’s not feeling well so I’m just gonna take her home.”

“Oh, I see. Sam you can always inform the school if you’re not feeling well. We only want the best for our students.”

His daughter kept her head down and mumbled her reply into her chest “Right. Thanks, sir.”

“Mr. Blake.”

“Thank you for your help.” Sam started walking down the hall and he jogged after her.  “Do you wanna tell me what’s happening?”

“It’s just girl stuff dad, I need mom or aunt Octavia.”

“Girl stu- _Oh_. We can talk about that.”

“Oh my god, dad I need mom!”

&&&

“Dad I need the car.”

“Can I get a please in there?”

“Dad I need the car, please.”

“What for?”

“I’m going shopping with Kayla.”

“You know I can drive you there, I need to buy something for your mom’s birthday anyway.”

“That’s great dad but I really just want to go with Kayla.”

“I won’t bother you, I’ll just walk around the mall and we can meet up later. Then I’ll drive you home.”

“Yeah, but then there’s the chance that we’ll run into you.”

“Sam I’m sure it won’t be a big deal.”

“Dad cooooome on, please. I just want to go out on my own. And I just go my license and you guys barely let me go anywhere alone.”

“You’re right. Go have fun and just be back before it gets dark.”

“Thanks dad you’re the best.” Sam grabbed the keys from his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek before running out of the house. There was a huff behind him and he turned to see Clarke leaning against the door frame.

“What?”

“You bought my birthday present weeks ago.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bell.”

“It’s just the older she gets the less she needs me. I just thought she’d always need me you know.”

“Bellamy Sam loves you and will always need you. But she’s 17 and she also needs to do some things on her own.”

“I know that I do. I just wish I was a bigger part of her life.” Clarke pushed off of the frame and walked over him to sit on his lap. Her arm lay across his shoulders and she brushed part of his hair from his face.

“Stop worrying, okay. When she really needs you she will let you know.”

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll just sit here and become the obsolete father.”

“You’re not obsolete to me.”

“I guess that’s okay.”

“You guess?”

“You’re okay.” Clarke dug her fingers into his side and he jerked forward from the shock and Clarke landed in a heap at his feet. His wife glared at him as he forced his lips together in an effort not to laugh.

“That was totally your fault.”

“You are so gonna need a crutch when I’m finished with you.”

&&&

                He’d been at work all day. It was actually ridiculous how long he’d been at his stupid desk, he was actually sick of looking at it now. Even with the pictures of his family scattered over it, he wanted to set it on fire. The TV was left on in the living-room, the menu screen for a DVD on it, he knew Clarke was still at work which meant Sam must have come home for the weekend. Sam had gotten into her first pick of college and she’d been there for 5 months. He missed her every single day, but she called them every weekend and came home occasionally.

“Sam?” The house stayed silent and he walked through the rooms to see if she just hadn’t heard him. Her bags were beside the dining room table so at least he knew she was home. He dropped his jacket and bag beside hers and headed upstairs, there was a chance that she was taking a nap after the long drive home. From the top of the stairs, he could hear music coming from her room and what sounded like Marley & Me. Now that _was_ weird because Sam had refused to watch that movie as soon as she’d found out the dog died. Of course, it also happened to be one of his favourite movies so he’d seen it a few times. He pushed the door open to see Sam curled up on her side on the bed.

“Hey, what are you doing home?”

“Just felt like coming home.”

“You’re watching Marley & Me.”

“Thought it was time.” There was light sniffling sounds coming from his daughter and if he leaned over a little he could see the tissues scattered in front of her.

“Sweetie is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just sad film.”

“Didn’t they just move in to the first new house?”

“Yeah.” He stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him, she hadn’t told him to leave yet so he took it as a good sign. The bed dipped as he sat on it and he pulled himself up till his back was against the headboard and his legs were crossed at the ankle.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.”

“Want me to leave?”

“No.” They sat in silence watching Marley & Me until Owen Wilson started saying goodbye to Marley. Sam’s crying only got harder and she pushed herself over until she could push her face in to his stomach, her hand gripped his shirt and tears stained his shirt. He covered her arm with his own and stroked her hair with his other hand.

“It’s okay Sam, whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay.”

“Andy broke up with me this morning. Over Skype dad. I mean who br- breaks up with som- someone over Sk- sky- skype after two years.”

“I don’t know sweetie.” Bellamy had only met Andy a few times and he really wished he’d paid more attention to what the kid looked like. It would make hunting him down much easier. “Want me to beat him up for you?”

“Yes. No. Ask me tomorrow.”

“You sure cause I can be there and back in a flash.”

“He lives in Cal- California now.”

“Interesting. And where exactly?”

“I’m not t- telling you where he goes to c- college just so you can beat him up.”

“Worth a shot.” Sam let out a wet laugh against him and he hugged her as tightly as he could from the awkward angle.

“I- it’s just I thought he was it you know. I know it’s stupid be- because I’m only 18 but I really love him dad.”

“I thought my first girlfriend was it for me.”

“Who was she?”

“Her name was Roma and we were great together. We were together for four years and I loved her, I was starting to think about proposing and kids. Then one day she told me that she just wasn’t happy anymore. I was devastated, didn’t leave my bedroom for a week, and even then I only left because Octavia refused to keep bringing me food.”

“So what happened?”

“Well I was leaving my room to get food but I still spent pretty much all of my time in there. Eventually your aunt Octavia called your uncle Nathan to come in and get me because apparently I was starting to smell like a dead person. So Miller came over and I just told him to fuck off and so he dumped a bucket of cold water over me and my bed. No worries though I got him back by making him blow dry my bed till it was warm and dry. After that I started getting back in to my life, you know eating, working, and showering. I didn’t date anyone for a long time though; I guess I was still holding on to the thought that Roma was the one. Which your Octavia didn’t really accept after a year so she set me up on a blind date. Now I know what you’re thinking, that’s where I met your mom. Well you would be wrong. That’s when I met your aunt Raven, we had dinner and it was okay but it obviously wasn’t gonna become anything. So Raven left and I went to the bar, and complained about life mostly and how bad the date was. Unfortunately for me the bartender was great friends with Raven. And that was when I met your mom. Sam?” He craned his neck to look down at his daughter, her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. Her hand was still clutched in his shirt so he made himself as comfortable as possible and continued on with his story.  “So your mom hated me…”


End file.
